


Eye Spy

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons that you shouldn't just walk into someone's house. Mason catches Liam jerking off and can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic that is even remotely sexual. This story takes place shortly after the season 4 finale of Teen Wolf. Please do be kind with the feedback.

Eye Spy

“You know if you are going to insist on constantly playing me over and over again, you should at least try and make it a challenge,” Liam remarked. On the TV screen in front of him, Mason’s character was sent flying backwards, blood shooting from a large open wound in his chest.

“This is not fair,” Mason grumbled, stabbing at the buttons on his controller. “I mean really not fair considering your wolf like powers and everything.”

Liam rolled his eyes and then executed a perfect combination attack that literally knocked Mason’s characters head off his body and sent it bouncing along the computer generated street. Mason threw his controller down in frustration and eyed his friend with an almost evil look.

“I’m not using wolf powers,” Liam said, rolling his eyes. He made a cross over his heart. “Honest.”

“Gah, seriously where in the hell did you get so good?”

“A lot of time on my hands,” Liam responded. “Do you want to play again?”

“Does it look like I want to play again?” Mason asked. He sighed heavily and fell backwards onto the bed.

Liam set down his own controller and resisted the urge to point out that even before he had been bitten by Scott he was better at any video game that he and Mason played. Mason would never admit to anything of the sort, however.

“I bet you’ve been cheating the whole time.”

“I wasn’t cheating!” Liam insisted. “Wait, are you still pissed at me for not telling you about the whole werewolf thing?”

Mason rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He cast an annoyed glance at his friend before responding. “For the tenth time, I am not pissed about the werewolf thing.”

Liam fidgeted with his hands. “Are you sure?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Liam, why do you keep asking me that?” Mason sat all the way up and looked Liam in the eyes. “I don’t give a shit about the werewolf thing. Maybe I’m just being a typical male and I dislike the fact that you always kick my ass at video games.”

“It did take me awhile to tell you.”

Mason smirked and then tousled Liam’s hair, which prompted the shorter teen to give him a playful shove.

“I can understand why it took some time,” Mason responded. “Hell, it's not even been a week and had I not faced off against that, what was it called?”

“Berserker,” Liam added.

“Right, that guy I would probably have a lot harder time believing anything that you, Scott, or Stiles said.”

Liam nodded, remembering the conversation that took place in his very room no less than one week ago. Initially, Liam was wary of telling anyone else about the supernatural world that he now found himself caught up in. He had seen how dangerous it could be and didn’t want to expose that he cared about to it. Especially Mason, who always seemed to have his back. And who would undoubtedly put himself in harm’s way to save Liam.

A lot like Scott said Stiles did on monthly bases. He could still hear Scott’s words in his ears, urging him not to push his friends away. It was advice that Liam should have taken sooner. 

The conversation started off awkward, with all three teens fumbling over their words in an attempt to get the information out in a succinct manner. Had it not been for the utter sincerity and seriousness of their tone, Mason would have gotten a good laugh out of it all. Well, until he saw both Scott and Liam wolf out.

“I spent a lot hours explaining away what I saw,” Mason admitted. He stood up and started to pace around Liam’s cluttered bedroom. “I sort of thought that I was seeing things.”

“You mean like your best friend growing fangs and claws,” Liam responded.

“Yeah, that.”

“You should have seen your face,” Liam smiled. “Pretty much the best ‘what the fuck’ face I have ever seen.”

“Yours was pretty priceless when I told you I was gay,” Mason shot back. “But, yeah I’m sure it was real entertaining watching my very human brain to figure what the hell is going on.”

“Hey, if Stiles manages it I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Liam shrugged.

“Stiles has had lots of practice.”

“You’ll get lots of practice,” Liam reminded his friend. “Unless you plan on bailing on me.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Not in a million years.”

He turned around to see Liam looking down. He seemed to have suddenly grown tenser, as if the conversation had taken a very serious turn that Mason wasn’t aware of.

“I thought you were going to see me as a monster,” Liam said softly. 

The thought of Mason thinking he was a real life monster caused Liam’s insides to turn. He couldn’t stomach the thought of Mason pulling away from him; Mason had been one of the few constants in his life. He had been an anchor that helped keep him tethered, even when his anger had him on the verge of losing control.

“No way man,” Mason said, sitting next to his friend. He draped an arm over Liam’s shoulder. “You’re not a monster Liam, I’ve been telling you that ever since we met. Having IED didn’t make you a monster and being a werewolf doesn’t either.”

Liam looked up, his eyes slightly teary. 

“Do. Not. Cry,” Mason ordered. “Because then I’ll cry.”

“Scott and Stiles are great,” Liam said. “But I don’t think that I could do this without you.”

“You dont’ have too,” Mason responded. “Really, I promise. I mean it's going to take some getting used to...werewolves, kitsunes, banshees, Stiles but I promise I’ll deal.”

Liam chuckled softly. “Yeah, we’re both going to be getting a crash course.”

“Was that why you kept getting me to stay that one night?” Mason asked.

Liam chewed on his bottom lip and picked at some non-existent lent on his shorts before he finally looked up at Mason and gave him a half shrug.

“Next time, just tell me the truth, okay?”

Liam nodded. “Truth, right from this point on that’s exactly what will happen.”

“Promise?” Mason asked, holding up his pinky.

“Promise,” Liam responded, pinky swearing with the other teen. “I should get ready for bed, last day of school tomorrow and all that.”

“Yeah but not last day for us, I have a feeling that we’re going to be getting plenty of learning in this summer.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“She’s been making eyes at you ever since you got here,” Mason said, sucking down the last of his soda. He twirled the straw around in the cup. “Go over there and ask her out already.”

“No way,” Liam said. He took another bite of his hamburger. “Besides, if I ask her out that might lead to… stuff.”

“Stuff?” Mason asked. “And by stuff do you mean heartfelt feelings or fucking?”

“Mason!” Liam snapped. Generally speaking, Mason wasn’t that crude, although he did surprise Liam every once and awhile. Mason was grinning from ear to ear, watching the reaction that he got from Liam.

“So?” Mason asked.

“Maybe it’s a little of both,” Liam admitted.

“You need to get laid,” Mason responded, stealing a fry off Liam’s plate. 

“And you don’t?” Liam asked. He slurped down the rest of his milkshake before glancing back toward Stella. She smiled at him and waved, prompting the young werewolf to look away and blush. Mason rolled his eyes.

“See, told you she was into you!”

The two boys stood up started navigating through maze of tables at the foodcourt, leaving Stella behind. They moved through the mall, heading toward the video game store at the rear of the mall. Truthfully, Mason was in no mood for them to buy another video game that he was pretty sure Liam was going to kick his ass at. He suggested the comic book store but Liam had merely rolled his eyes.

“What about this one?” Liam asked, holding a box up to Mason.

Mason just shrugged.

“You aren’t helping,” Liam muttered.

“Whatever we buy you are just going to kick my ass,” Mason responded. He shuffled through a few of the used titles before looking up to see that Stella, the stunning blonde from the food court, had followed them into the video game store. “Um, don’t look now but I think someone wants to talk to you.”

Liam turned around, stifling a yelp when he saw Stella standing there. “Oh, hey.”

“Hi,” Stella said. “I saw you in the food court earlier and wanted to say… well hi.”

“Um, yeah whats up?” Liam asked. “I remember you from school.”

“I was just wondering if you might want to go out some time,” Stella said. She leaned in closer and slipped a hand into Liam’s pocket, along with a piece of paper that had her number on it. “If you’re interested text me.”

For a brief moment Liam could have sworn her fingers groped around inside his pocket for his junk. He quickly dismissed that thought as nothing more than wishful thinking. Stella gave Liam a little wave and walked away, leaving the young werewolf standing there. Mason draped an arm over his friends shoulder.

“Please tell me that you are going text her,” Mason said. 

“I mean, I guess one date couldn’t hurt.”

“Who knows, you might have some fun after all. Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Liam asked, as Mason tugged him out of the video game store and back into the mall.

“We are going to go find you something sexy to wear,” Mason said. “And then we are going to stop by the school on the way home, the swim team is practicing today and since I’m going to be dateless forever apparently, I need something to look at.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Liam! Liam are you home?”

Mason hadn’t heard from his friend since the other day when he went off on his date with Stella. He poked his head into Liam’s living room to find it empty, then the kitchen, and the den. Each room was devoid of Liam or anyone else for that matter. Mason walked back through the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge before heading upstairs. He came to the top of the stairs and heard a rather odd noise.

A noise that he was very familiar with, given the fact that he had just done it only a few hours ago.Was Liam jerking off? Mason crept closer to Liam’s door, which was slightly ajar. Part of his brain was screaming at him to go back downstairs and make more noise so that Liam realized someone was in the house and another part of him was intensely curious about… well Liam and that.

Mason dared to peek through the door. He and Liam had seen each other naked of course. Even after Mason came out of the closet, Liam still didn’t hesitate to change in front of his friend. Mason had never really thought of Liam in a romantic way. He found Liam cute for sure and he would admit that on occasion the thought of something sexual with his friend popped into his head but he would always quickly dismiss it.

But, looking at Liam, lying on his bed, his shorts and boxer briefs pulled down to his mid thighs, well Mason couldn’t help but feel himself start to get hard. He reached down and gave his cock a squeeze as it continued to fill with blood.

Liam’s naked body was a sight to behold. His muscular chest and abdomen lead down to a neatly trimmed bush of hair. His dick, which Mason had seen countless times soft, looked to be about 6.5 inches and thick. Mason could see droplets of precum forming at the tip. Part of Mason’s mind was screaming at him to move away from the door. He shouldn’t be watching his friend like this but whole scene was one of the most erotic things that Mason had ever seen.

Liam let his hand glide down his chest, moving toward his nipples. He gave them both a tweak before letting his hands roam further south, tracing the outlines of defined ridges of his six pack. His hand moved even lower, sliding down along this treasure trail and along his hard shaft. His dick was now fully hard; Liam slowly guided his hand up the shaft, paying special attention to the perfectly shaped tip, rubbing his finger right along the underside the head. His other hand moved down toward his balls, giving them a squeeze.

Whether he did so of his own volition or not his fingers were tracing out the definition on his own chest. Although Mason was enjoying his hands little trip down feel good lane he made up his mind and decided that he was just going to be an inactive spectator instead of an active participant. The bulge in his boxer-breifs grew and pleaded for him to rip his underwear off but he forbade his hands from doing what his body wanted him to do. Instead, Mason settled in for a show.

Liam made no attempt to be quiet; afterall no one was home. He used one hand and started to slowly jerk his cock, swiping his hand over the tip of his dick on each stroke. The other hand made its way upwards, pinching and squeezing at one of his nipples before moving to the other one. Another pearl of precum appeared at the tip of Liam’s dick.

Mason swallowed hard. His dick was painfully trapped in his own boxer-briefs and he wanted nothing more than to reach inside and whip it out. He knew he could get caught at any moment, which only made the situation all the more erotic. One of his hands tweaked his nipples while the other rubbed vigorously over the bulge growing inside of his boxer-breifs. 

Liam could feel the impending orgasm building; though he didn’t want it to end yet. He backed off, slowing his movements down to a crawl. He took his hand off his dick and started to let them wander over his body; barely touching his now burning hot skin. He moved back to his nipples, tweaking them both roughly, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure from the young werewolf. 

Mason leaned against the doorframe now due to exhaustion rather than smugness. He wasn’t even in physical contact with Liam and all that he really wanted to do was wrestle the big werewolf. When Liam slowed himself down Mason was about to explode. He knew what Liam was doing and he completely understood it but at the same time all of his senses were screaming for him to complete the release. 

His dick throbbed, pleading, inside his extremely tight boxer briefs now that he was at full erection. The girth pressed against the fabric willing it to move. Mason gave in now and let his shorts and boxer-briefs drop to the floor. His own cock sprang free, leaking precum down the turbid shaft. He was cut like Liam and slightly bigger. Unlike Liam though, he didn’t trim, in fact he shaved his pubes completely. He started slowing stroking his cock, willing himself to quiet.

Liam stopped and leaned over the side of his bed to pull a case out of his nightstand. Liam was no stranger to self-gratification, even when he was dating Lilly. As such, he bought a few items off the internet for helping to relieve some tension, among them a fleshlight. Liam pulled the toy from its case and then grabbed the lube that he also kept in a drawer. 

He smeared the lube around the mouth shaped opening of the fleshlight, he didn’t bother to put any on his dick, which generally leaked copious amounts of the slippery fluid. He took a deep breath, held his now rock hard dick up straight and slid the fleshlight down over it all the way to his hilt. 

Liam groaned with pleasure, it wasn’t as good as the real thing but it sure didn’t feel bad. He slowly slid the fleshlight up and then plunged it back down on his dick, which caused him to let loose another squirt of precum. When he got really turned on, it almost came out like he was actually cumming. He slowly started to move the toy up and down his dick, stopping just short of pulling his cock completely out. The movement sent jolts of pleasure arching through his body.

By now Mason’s cock was now erect to the explosion point, so sensitive it felt like it was on fire and his, as a former lover called them buffalo balls were starting to draw inward. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to go for too much longer without giving himself release. He continued stroking his dick, smearing the slick fluid all over it. He took notice that Liam appeared to be a leaker, like himself. 

He slowly pushed the head back into the toy, marveling at how tight it felt around his sensitive glans. He slowly moved the fleshlight just over the tip, teasing his sensitive cockhead and causing more precum to leak forth. 

“Fuck me,” Liam whispered.

It felt good, almost too good...he knew that already he was on the verge of cumming. Normally, he would ride it out for a while but he really just wanted to bust a nut. He started to move the toy faster and faster, building up speed as plunged up and down on his shaft. Precum was now pouring from his slit, running down his cock and into his pubes. It felt really good, so good that he was glad his parents weren’t home to hear him. 

Mason languished in ecstasy at the far end of the room in the doorway. He didn’t even have to touch himself now because his cock was pulsing with each jerk that Liam gave to his nice piece. 

Liam was panting furiously now, driving his hips up into the fleshlight as he jerked it down over his cock.

“Oh fuck...fuck...” Liam muttered.

Mason was practically to the point of weeping the pleasure was so painful. It felt amazing but at the same time was wrenching. He noticed that Liam had picked up the pace and subconsciously he was glad because he wanted to blow his load so badly.

“Fuck...I’m gonna cum,” Liam rasped. His breaths were now coming in short ragged gasps, his dick was now leaking precum like there was no tomorrow. He felt his muscles start to tighten and tense, he was almost to the point of no return.

His breathing became ragged, coming in gasps and groans. Liam felt his cock pulse a few times, emptying even more precum into the fleshlight before that irresistible urge to shoot took over. He drove his hips up hard, finally feeling the cum explode from his cock and coat the inside of the fleshlight.

“Holy shit... fuck,” Liam panted, as his cock jumped several more times. Liam sunk back down in the bed...taking a deep breath as he did. He pulled his dick out of the fleshlight with a wet plop sound, causing him to sigh heavily again

As Liam came to full release, Mason did as well without even touching himself. His steamy hot cum shot from his dick, landing with thuds on the floor. Vigorously at first and then slowly coming to a thick ropey dribble plunking to the floor making loud gloppy noises as it did. Instantly, Mason was mortified. He had just shot a load in his best friend’s house... watching his best friend masturbate. Quickly, Mason pulled up his shorts and boxer-briefs.

He took off his shirt and quickly wiped up the mess on the floor and then sprinted down the stairs, moving toward the front door. He heard Liam star to move around in his room doubled his efforts to make it out of the house before his best friend found out that he had been there.

Mason shook his head as he slipped out the back door, ashamed for everything that had just happened. After all, he was a horny teenager...but masturbating to his best friend getting off. Well, that was another matter entirely. He tried to shake it off and sprinted toward home.


End file.
